J'ai aimé un Rôdeur
by Seilana
Summary: Après des années sans le voir, une jeune femme vient au couronnement du nouveau Roi.


Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot juste avant Noël!

A propos de «La Magie des Eléments», je ne publie pas encore le deuxième chapitre car il faut que je l'améliore et que je retravaille le premier.

Les fautes d'orthographes et moi on s'entend plutôt bien, c'est vrai, par contre j'avoue que j'ai plus de mal avec la syntaxe. Je suis consciente que mes phrases sont parfois longues et lourdes et qu'il y a pas mal de répétitions dans ce que j'écris mais j'essais de m'améliorer. Si quelqu'un veut m'aider à progresser, aucun problème j'en serai ravie!

Sur ce, voici donc ce petit one-shot.

**

* * *

****J'ai aimé un Rôdeur.**

Le soleil brille de mille feux sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne voiler ses rayons en ce jour de Premier Mai. La Terre du Milieu est enfin délivrée de son mal et Minas Tirith est plus blanche que jamais en ce jour de sacre. Gandalf dépose lentement la couronne royale sur la tête d'Aragorn et lui cède sa place devant la porte du palais. La foule l'acclame alors bruyamment, lui le premier roi de cette nouvelle aire. Après un bref discours, Aragorn commence à chanter.

_**Je l'ai aimé**_… comme un père lorsqu'il m'a sauvée des griffes de ces monstres et qu'il a accepté de faire de moi son élève.

_J'étais jeune à cette époque, je n'avais que 18 ans. Mes parents, mes frères, ma petite sœur, mes cousins et cousines, mes amis… Ils ont __tous été tués, une nuit, durant__ l'attaque d__e notre__ village. Et moi, comme souvent dès le coucher du soleil, j'étais partie me promener dans la forêt. Lorsque je suis revenu__e__, le village était __en feu. Depuis, je parcours la Terre du__M__ilieu et je les traque, ces monstres qui ont assassiné ma famille et mes amis._

_Une nuit__ je les ai pris par surprise. Ils étaient une trentaine, beaucoup trop pour moi toute seule mais cette haine que j'éprouvais envers eux étai__t si forte que je ne pouvais __me résoudre à les laisser partir sans rien faire. J'en avais tué plus de la moitié lorsque l'un d'entre eux abattit sa lame dans mon dos. C'est à ce moment-là __qu'Il est arrivé. La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée et Il était près de moi. Je crois que c'est depuis ce moment-là, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, que je l'aime. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore._

A présent, il s'avance pour saluer le peuple. Les gens inclinent la tête à son passage, ils sourient, ils ont l'air heureux. Mais moi, je suis triste. Bien sûr, je suis heureuse pour lui et pour le Gondor mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que le Rôdeur que je connaissais va devenir Roi. Je sais qu'il fera un très bon Roi, ainsi qu'un très bon père. Lui qui reniait avec tellement de force son sang royal, le voilà aujourd'hui à la tête du plus grand royaume des Hommes! Cette pensée me fait sourire.

_**Je l'ai aimé**_… comme un frère lorsque nous combattions ensemble, dos à dos, contre ces créatures immondes.

_Mon frère m'avait appris à me servir d'une épée et Il m'a appris à me battre. A me battre, à repérer et reconnaître les traces laissées au sol, et tout ce qu'il savait. Il m'a aussi appris à parler l'elfique et m'a donné un nom: __Itarillë __(P__etite étincelle__). J'étais si fière d'être son élève. Grâce à lui, je suis devenue une véritable rôdeuse. Et je commençais à l'aimer de plus en plus, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais je n'en étais pas encore consciente, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas l'admettre._

_Je dormais près du feu pendant qu'Aragorn gardait le camp quand soudain des grognements inhumains me réveillèrent en sursaut. C'était les Orcs, ils nous attaquaient. Je me levai précipitamment pour rejoindre Aragorn dans la bataille. Après quelques minutes nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés et, sans nous concertés, nous avons combattus__dos à dos. Ce fut la concrétisation de notre complicité, nous nous comprenions parfaitement, anticipions chacun de nos gestes._

Il s'arrête à ma hauteur pour saluer un elfe. C'est le Prince Legolas, je l'ai déjà rencontré quelques fois lorsqu'il était avec Aragorn. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi et soudain, nos regards s'accrochent. M'a-t-il reconnu? Ou croit-il que je ne suis qu'une femme qui le défi en soutenant son regard? Non, il n'y a aucune agressivité dans ses yeux. Un court instant, il paraît troublé mais je suis seule à l'avoir remarqué, je le connais si bien. Il se reprend bien vite et détourne son visage. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnue. J'aimerai tellement que ce soit le cas mais il ne faut pas.

_**Je l'ai aimé**_… comme un amant, cette nuit-là, près de la cascade.

_Cela faisait à présent un peu plus de deux semaines que la vérité s'était brutalement imposée à mon esprit: j'aimais Aragorn. De tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'à ce moment-là car lorsque cette réalité m'est apparue, j'ai eu l'impression que je le savais depuis bien longtemps. Mais en même temps, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit car Il en aimait une autre, __une__ elfe, l'Etoile du Soir. Je les avais vus__ enlacés tendrement un jour, à Imladris.__ Alors je l'aimais en secret. __Mais ce soir-là, tout changea._

_Alors qu'Il montait le camp dans une petite clairière, j'étais allée me promener. J'avais repérer une petite cascade non loin de là. Je me baignais dans le petit bassin dans lequel l'eau se déversait quand j'entendis soudain un léger bruit juste derrière moi qui me fit faire volteface. C'était Lui. Il était là, face à moi, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu survenir. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais rien lui montrer, de ne jamais rien lui dire, d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à ce baiser, j'aurais pu l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il y avait Arwen, mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourtant, bien que ça puisse paraître égoïste, je ne regrette rien. Malgré cela, je suis partie discrètement pendant la nuit, le laissant seul près de la cascade. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis._ _Mon geste a du beaucoup le blessé mais je ne pouvais faire autrement__. Je ne sais et ne saurais probablement jamais s'il a un jour ressentit quelque chose pour moi mais je savais que son cœur appartenait à une autre. C'est pour cette raison que je suis partie, je ne voulais pas __briser cet amour. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce qu'il c'était passé, il fallait qu'il m'oublie. Il __me__ fallait l'oublier._

Quelque chose derrière l'elfe attire son regard: Arwen est là. Ils s'avancent lentement l'un vers l'autre puis Aragorn l'embrasse avec fougue, oubliant son rang. Je me détourne du nouveau roi qui vient de retrouver sa bien-aimée. L'étoile du soir est magnifique, je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur, moi, simple fille du peuple. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour lui et je fais à présent parti de son passé et ce passé ne doit pas resurgir. Il doit aller de l'avant, regarder vers un futur dans lequel je n'existe pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Demain, après-demain peut-être, je partirai. J'ignore où j'irai, pourvu que ce soit loin de lui. Soudain, je transperce la foule, je m'éclipse discrètement. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit, c'est mieux pour lui. J'ai l'impression de fuir. Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de lui mais… il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Non: il ne faut pas que je le vois encore. Lui m'a surement oubliée depuis toutes ces années mais moi, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je commence à courir, mes yeux sont embués, je bouscule cette multitude de personnes venue saluer le roi sans la voir. Ca y est, les rues de la cité sont devant moi, vides. La clameur du peuple, venu applaudir son nouveau souverain, s'estompe au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans la cité. Il ne faut pas que je le vois, il faut que je l'oublie… que je l'oublie.

J'ai aimé un Rôdeur. Aujourd'hui, j'aime un Roi.

* * *

.

Maintenant, à vos claviers! Donnez-moi vos impressions, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas et tout et tout!

Bisous et JOYEUX NOEL à tous et à toutes!!

Ana


End file.
